In technical fields of forming contact holes in, for example, hard disk media, anti-reflective films, catalysts, microchips, optical devices and semiconductors, projection-and-recess processing of a fine pattern on a surface is carried out.
As the recording density of the magnetic recording devices increases, patterned media (BPM (Bit Patterned Media)) is proposed as magnetic recording media for achieving a high recording density. By processing the surface of the recording layer of a hard disk medium into fine projections and recesses, a patterned media can be obtained. In a patterned medium, it is important as to how to form a projection-and-recess pattern. It is conventionally known that a self-assembled process can be employed for the formation of periodical projections and recesses.
A self-assembled lithography using diblock copolymer is a method which can form fine patterns of several nanometers to several tens of nanometers at low cost by utilizing a micro-phase separation structure (lamellar, cylindrical or spherical structure or the like), which is formed by subjecting the diblock copolymer to thermal annealing.
However, as the size of patterns is reduced, the uniformity of patterns is deteriorated in the lift-off process of fine patterns, and therefore the head-disk interface (HDI) characteristics are degraded in the magnetic recording media in some cases.